Shaw-Fujikawa Überlichtantrieb
thumb|250pxDer Shaw-Fujikawa-Überlichtantrieb, oft nur als Shaw-Fujikawa-Generator (SFG) oder FTL Antrieb (Faster than Light, zu dt. "Schneller als Licht") bezeichnet, ist ein Raumschiffantriebssystem der Menschen für interstellare Reisen, das in der Lage ist, einen Übergang in und aus dem Slipspace zu ermöglichen, und somit die Reisedauer stark zu verkürzen. Geschichte thumb|200px|Fujikawa und ShawDer Antrieb wurde von einer Gruppe von Ingenieuren und theroretischen Physikern unter der Leitung von Tobias Fleming Shaw und Wallace Fujikawa entwickelt und erreichte im April 2291 die Fertigstellung. Der Überlichtantrieb wurde nach den beiden Leitern der Forschungsgruppe, Shaw und Fujikawa benannt und ist eine der bedeutendsten technologischen Errungenschaften der Menscheit. Der SFG ermöglicht den Menschen Langstreckenreisen in andere Sternensysteme mit nur einem Bruchteil der Zeit, die ein Raumschiff ohne SFG benötigt. Dieser technologische Meilenstein ist für alle größeren geschichtlichen Ereignisse der Menschheit danach verantwortlich, darunter die Erforschung anderer Systeme, die Koloniesierung von Planeten, Ausdehnung des menschlichen Hoheitsgebiets, Entdeckung von Blutsväter-Artefakten und letztendlich auch der Krieg mit der Allianz. Bis 2552 hat sich die komerzielle und militärische Verbreitung des Antriebes auf ein Großteil aller Raumschiffe ausgedehnt. Funktionsweise [[Datei:Shaw-Fujikawa_translight_engine_hw.png|thumb|200px|Der Antrieb der UNSC Spirit of Fire]]Der Shaw-Fujikawa-Überlichtantrieb erzeugt einen Riss zwischen dem normalen Raum des Universums und einer anderen Dimension, dem Slipspace, oder auch Slipstream bzw. Hyperraum genannt. Die eigenen physikalischen Gesetze des Slipspace erlauben es einem Schiff, die Reise zwischen 2 Punkten zu verkürzen, da der Hyperraum die Größe des Normalraum gekrümmt wiedergibt. Der Antrieb öffnet die Risse in den Slipspace mit Hilfe von Hoch-Energie-Teilchenbeschleunigung zyklischer Partikel, die mikroskopische Schwarze Löcher erzeugen. Aufgrund ihrer geringen Masse gibt ihnen die Hawking-Strahlung jedoch nur eine Lebensdauer von ca. einer Nanosekunde bzw. je nach Energieaufwand bis zu einigen Sekunden, bevor sie in nutzlose Wärmeenergie umgewandelt werden und aufhören zu existieren. In dieser Nanosekunde manipuliert der SFG die Löcher und sie bilden einen einheitlichen Riss zwischen dem Normalraum und dem Slipspace. Sobald ein Riss erzeugt wird, wird das Schiff, an dessen Bord der SFG ist, in den Übergang "hineingezogen". Theoretisch kann ein einziges Raumschiff einen Riss erzeugen, der groß genug ist, um mehreren Schiffen den Durchgang zu erlauben, jedoch wird aufgrund der möglichen Komplikationen und der annormalen Quanten-Gravitationseffekte innerhalb des Slipspace oftmals darauf verzichtet und jedes Schiff reist durch seinen eigenen Riss. Es ist nicht ganz geklärt, ob ein Slipstream-Generator eine Rolle bei der Beschleunigung im Hyperraum hat, oder ob allein die konventionellen Triebwerke eines Raumschiffes für die Fortbewegung verantwortlich sind. Es ist aber bekannt, dass der Shaw-Fujikawa-Überlichtantrieb während der gesamten Reise im Slipspace aktiviert bleibt. Welche genaue Funktion er dabei hat ist ebenfalls unklar. Wahrscheinlich für den Wiederaustritt und für Notfallsituationen. Während des Betriebs produziert ein SFG Alpha- (Helium Nuklide) und Beta- (sich schnell bewegende Elektronen) Teilchen. Um aus dem Hyperraum wieder auszutreten, wird vom SFG ein weiterer Riss, wie beim Eintritt, erzeugt, der das Objekt wieder aus dem Hyperraum herausführt. Für die Produktion eines Überlichtantriebes werden Elemente wie Selen und Technetium verwendet, was bei letzterem Hauptgrund für den hohen Preis und Aufwand bei der Herstellung ist. Bekannte Antriebsvarianten 'CODEN Serie' Die CODEN ist eine Serie von Shaw-Fuijkawa Überlichtantrieben welches in UNSC Navy Kriegsschiffe verwendet werden. Die Serie IV werden üblicher weise in die Fregatten der Charon-Klasse eingebaut. Die Series V CODEN/SFTE ist ein Slipspace Antrieb der unter anderem in der UNSC Pillar of Autumn verbaut wurde. 'Macedon' Die erste seiner Klasse, die UNSC Infinity ist mit dem Mark X Macedon/Z-PROTOTYP #78720HDS ausgerüstet. Dieser Antrieb wurde ursprünglich von den Blutsväter gebaut. 'Saddle box' Die Saddle box sind seltene, spezielle Slipspace Antrieb welches nur von den UNSC gebaut wird, sie werden für militärischen Experimenten am Slipspace benutzt. Sie werden üblicherweise so gebaut, das sie von normalen Slipspace Antriebe nicht zu unterscheiden sind. Ungewöhnliche Vorfälle *Es ist immer wieder mal vorgekommen, dass Techniker an Bord von Schiffen einfach verschwunden sind, nachdem sie an beschädigten Generatoren Reparaturarbeiten durchgeführt haben. Ein Generator der beschädigt ist und Mikrofrakturen aufweist, kann bei Energie spitzen Slipspace "Splitter-Risse" erzeugen, die organische und anorganische Materie absorbieren können. Ob diese Personen in den Hyperraum gezogen wurden oder "aufgelöst" wurden, kann wissenschaftlich nicht nachgewiesen werden. Jedoch ist davon auszugehen, dass diese Menschen dabei getötet wurden. *Bei Reisen im Slipstream kommt es hin und wieder vor, dass Personen über eine Reihe von Symptomen wie Übelkeit, Orientierungslosigkeit und Herzinsuffizienz klagen. In seltenen Fällen kommt es sogar zum Tod. *Ein Kolonieschiff auf dem Weg nach Cygnus wurde durch einen falsch montierten Slipspacegenerator in zwei Hälften gerissen. *Preston Cole sprang am 18.April 2543 mit hunderten von Schiffen aus dem Slipspace in die Nähe des Gasriesen Viperidae. Dieser verfärbte sich daraufhin. Auf mehreren Planeten kam es außerdem zu Wetterleuchten. *Im Juli 2552 fand die UNSC Mako-Korvette Apocalypso ein Blutsväterartefakt im All. Als sie zum Sprung zur Erde ansetzte, brauchte das Schiff nur einige Stunden. Die Systeme des Schiffes schmorten durch und verursachtet einen weltweiten Blackout. Die Schiffs-KI verschwand für einige Zeit in der Vergangenheit. *2552 fand Dr. Catherine Halsey, zusammen mit einigen Spartanern, einen Blutsväter-Kristall auf Reach, der in der Lage ist, den normalen Raum, den Slipspace, Energie, Schwerkraft und auch Zeit zu manipulieren. Als der Allianz-Kreuzer Aufsteigende Gerechtigkeit mit dem Blutsväter Artefakt an Bord in den Slipspace sprang, wurde vom Kristall eine Strahlung abgesondert, die den Slipspace verzerrte und die regulären physikalischen Eigenschaften außer Kraft setzte. Das Schiff brauchte für die Reise, die normalerweise einige Tage dauern würde (vom Epsilon-Eridani-System zum Eridanus-System) nur ein paar Minuten. Während des Aufenthalts im Slipspace kam es zu einem Gefecht der Aufsteigenden Gerechtigkeit, die unter der Kontrolle der Menschen, darunter auch Spartaner John-117, stand, und einigen Allianz-Schiffen. Während des Kampfes wurden auch die Waffensysteme der Allianzschiffe manipuliert. Einige Plasma-Torpedos der Schiffe verschwanden kurz nach dem Abfeuern und tauchten in ungleichmäßigen Zeitabständen an anderen Positionen wieder auf. Untypische Einsätze *2531 wurde der Shaw-Fujikawa-Überlichtantrieb als Bombe zweckentfremdet. Der FTL wurde in die künstliche Sonne einer Blutsväter Schildwelt transportiert um eine Supernova auszulösen. Sergeant John Forge musste die improvisierte Bombe manuell zünden, was er auch tat. Die Schildwelt wurde durch die gewaltige Kraft der Supernova zerstört. *Das UNSC hat zweimal versucht Slipstreamrisse mit veränderten Shaw-Fujikawa-Generatoren zu erzeugen, die beide mit weit geringerer Energie geöffnet werden sollten. Beide Versuche scheiterten. *Während der Schlacht um Reach wurde ein Slipspace-Antrieb aus der Savannah ausgebaut, um den Allianz-Superträger Lange Nacht des Trostes durch eine Öffnung des Slipspace zu zerstören. Dabei wurde der Antrieb auf eine von Menschen gekaperte Allianz-Korvette gebracht, die auf den Superträger zuflog. Der Antrieb wurde aktiviert und unterhalb der Mitte des Trägers öffnete sich ein Übergang. Dabei wurde ein Teil des Schiffes in den Slipstream gezogen. Ob das Mittelstück intakt blieb oder zerstört wurde, ist unklar; jedoch ist es vermutlich einfach abgebrannt. Als sich der Riss schloss, blieb der Rest des Schiffes, der keinen Kontakt mit der Öffnung hatte, zurück. Der Träger wurde in 2 Stücke geteilt und somit kampfunfähig gemacht. Systeme auf SFG Technologie Es gibt experimentelle Versuche zur Kommunikation durch den Hyperraum. Darunter ist ein System, dass eine schwarze Slipstream-COM-Sonde, die etwa die Größe eine Grapefruit hat, und entweder mit aufgezeichneten Nachrichten oder kompletten KI's, per Slipspace transportiert wird und ganze Sternensysteme überwinden kann. Diese Technologie ist jedoch sehr aufwendig und teuer. Vice Admiral Ysionris Jeromi beschrieb die Kosten eines der fest verankerten Shaw-Fujikawa Startgeräte mit den Kosten einer gesamten Flotte UNSC Kriegsschiffe und die der COM-Sonde mit denen einer gesamten Hauptstadt einer "hinterweltler Kolonie", weshalb nur 3 Startanlagen jemals gebaut wurden, jeweils eine auf der Erde, Reach und Onyx. Zudem existieren Bemühungen, Nachrichten innerhalb des Slipspace zum Ziel zu senden. Diese sind jedoch bisher nur Theorie. Eine weitere Entwicklung sind die neuen Absprungkapseln der ODST's die von UNSC Schiffen bereits aus dem Hyperraum abgeschossen werden können. Trivia *Der Slipspace-Antrieb in Halo: Reach war wesentlich kleiner als der aus Halo Wars. Vermutlich ist dies auf die unterschiedliche Größe der Schiffe Savannah und Spirit of Fire zurückzuführen. Kategorie:UNSC Technologie Kategorie:UNSC